


Golden Masks and Red Wine

by ninehundredthousandfinalwords



Series: Champagne in a Glass Flute [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Bureaucrat Karma, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninehundredthousandfinalwords/pseuds/ninehundredthousandfinalwords
Summary: As an accomplished assassin feared by every human on the planet, Nagisa has put her snake-like tendencies to good use.As an accomplished bureaucrat feared by every human on the planet, Karma has put his devil-like tendencies to good use.A series of oneshots exploring the AU outlined above!Fem Nagisa/Karma





	1. Number 1

Day 1  
Prompt: Fancy Party and an Assassination  
Karma is just stepping through the gala doors when he notices a swish of golden and scarlet skirts nearby. He cocks his head and there's a girl, all long chestnut hair and elegant ball gown. There's something familiar about her, but he can't figure out what until she lifts her head and he catches sight of a pair of striking sapphire eyes.   
His breath catches in his throat and he stares at her. She's talking to a white-haired senator who looks nervous as he could possibly get, and he can see the glint of Nagisa in her eyes. She winks, takes the senator by his hand and leads him to a room off the side. His gaze immediately sweeps to the security cameras and find that, although they are revolving, they are covered by a black fabric, tastefully painted with white acrylic reflections of "light".   
He looks back at the girl and she's staring right at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging a little open. The door's just closed behind her, and he momentarily pats Koro-Sensei on the head in his mind at the speed of her assassination. Her eyes are clouded with bright, bright bloodlust, and there's a hint of a darker crimson stain on her red dress. He supposes the knife or gun that she had used had been left behind, and he sees the sash at her side, bulging with something that he suspected were cotton gloves.   
Immediately he starts off across the room towards her in long strides. She turns and starts hurrying in the other direction, but she's not fast enough and he caught her by the wrist and drags her into the room she assassinationated the senator. Hia body lay in the corner, swathed in shadow, and he pretends not to see it and roughly yanks her onto the balcony.  
"Nagisa!" he hisses. "What are you doing here? Take off the wig! And why'd you just kill that guy?"  
She looks at him, bottom lip trembling in a terrific act. "I'm sorry! I don't know who Nagisa is! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"  
He softens a little bit at her acting skills. "Nagisa. Stop pretending to be someone you aren't. Who am I?"  
Big blue eyes rove over his face before she sighs and droops her head. "You're Karma. I'm Nagisa."  
He sighs. "You still didn't answer my earlier question. Was he threatening you?"  
She takes a deep breath. "No, Karma. I know this might come as a shock to you, but it's true, and I don't want you to freak out, okay?"  
"What?! I haven't seen you in three years and you're telling me not to freak out?"  
"NO!"  
"Then what?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"I'm an assassin."


	2. Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Texting Time

19:56 pm, Saturday December 9th

Karma-kun and nagichannagichan

usedtampon: nagichan nagichan

snakegurl321: karma are you legit texting me in the middle of a job

usedtampon: yes

snakegurl321: i am in the process of killing someone

usedtampon: and i am in the middle of a meeting

snakegurl321: why have i not blocked you yet

usedtampon: please dont block me

snakegurl321: ...

usedtampon: so what's your assassination plan

snakegurl321: seduce him, bitch-sensei, hotel room, stab, clear evidence, mess up clothes, get the fuck out of there

usedtampon: u go nagichan

snakegurl321: do u think i should test out okudas new muscle weakener against him

usedtampon: um EXCUSE ME you should always test okudas crap against your victims

snakegurl321: ok lol bye

usedtampon: ok lol see u 

1:37 am Sunday December 10th

usedtampon: how'd it go nagichan

snakegurl321: well hes dead now

usedtampon: isnt that fun

snakegurl321: yes it is

usedtampon: i sense a but in that sentence

snakegurl321: but i ended up leaving a fingerprint

usedtampon: what the fuck

snakegurl321: ON PURPOSE

usedtampon: so it was the WRONG fingerprint

snakegurl321: yep

usedtampon: yas gurl slayyyyyy

snakegurl321 HAS BLOCKED YOUR NUMBER

usedtampon: WAIT NAGICHAN NO

usedtampon: DON'T BLOCK ME

usedtampon: BUT I LOOOOOVE YOU

ERROR:THREE MESSAGES FAILED TO SEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update and that this is such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!


	3. 3: Grapes. What? Grapes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hows it goin on there  
> wazzup its yo gurl nine hundred thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> um  
> yay  
> yay  
> yay  
> yay  
> yay  
> ay  
> ay  
> ay  
> ay  
> *finger guns*

Nagisa doesn't know how she got herself into this situation, but somehow, well, she's not even going to try.

Karma's beside her and for once in his life he's not smirking. He's flat out howling with laughter.

Up on the stage, Asano looks very confused at the bunches of purple grapes strewn across the wooden floor. Beside him, the Big Five look equally mystified. The Principal's face is priceless, and she finds herself wanting to laugh as well.

Isogai looks so embarrassed she kind of wants to comfort him. Okuda looks nervous, but Nagisa can tell she's stifling giggles. Karasuma looks like a statue. Bitch-sensei is literally rolling on the ground. Kayano, who's sitting closest to the stage, stands up and starts doing a strange sort of arm movement. Kataoka and Kirara burst into cackles and everyone, even Kanzaki, eventually joins them.

The gym, except for the howling laughter of E-Class, is silent as Karma Akabane, in all his strawberry glory, gets out of his seat, takes long strides towards the stage, and starts stomping all over the grapes, sending reddish-purple juice flying everywhere. He looks like a meme. And the exact moment Nagisa has that thought is when Okajima whips out his phone and starts recording the whole thing.

Then her best friend of years throws back his head and starts  _yodeling._ Straight-up Walmart kid-style yodeling. He sounds like he just met McCree. For some reason, he's doing the Fortnite dance, slipping and sliding in the pulpy mess that the grapes once were. How did they even get there?

Oh, of course. She should have known. Government connections.

She stands too and throws her chair at his head. "Karma! You're an adult, act like one! Aren't you like, some fancy Ministry of Economics bureaucrat?  _Not_ a sixth-grader? We're here for a junior high reunion, and now you just turned it into some twisted form of Eurovision!"

Karma stops, looks her dead in the eye, grabs her hand, and yanks her into the mush.

"DANCING LASHA TUMBAI!" Now he's tackled Asano into it as well? The blonde looks so angry there might as well be smoke pouring out of his ears. The reporters and cameramen at the back are miffed. Nagisa sits up. Her blue hair is matted to her forehead with grape jam. Karma's covered in the stuff, and his expensive suit is completely ruined.  _Her_ expensive dress is completely ruined. The one that she'd killed six people for. Really? Another six jobs, another six lives for a (she didn't swear much unless Karma did something again)  _fucking_ dress?

She groans into the grapes and resigns herself to her fate.

 


	4. Numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers

Karma was always good at numbers. 

But when Nagisa asked him to accumulate her kills in the last two years and to add up the numbers, she hadn't expected this.

She sighs and smacks her forehead against her hand. Papers go flying everywhere. 

**Name: Karma Akabane**

**Report:**

**numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers numbers**

How long had he spent writing all those words? That's over two hundred times he wrote one word. 

Nagisa slides onto the floor and throws one of her shoes across the room. She's too tired for this.


	5. 5: AnGsT oR nO aNgSt?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You used to kill people like it was going out of season."  
> "And you used to look at me like I meant the world to you."
> 
> What changed, and how can she fix it?  
> How can she fix it when the cold barrel of a silver-plated pistol is pressed to the side of her head?  
> How indeed, when the 6mm sleek black handgun she's holding is pointed directly at the heart of her target?  
> How, when that target is Karma?

"You used to kill people like it was going out of season."

"And you used to look at me like I meant the world to you."

"Did I?"

"Did you?"

 

What changed, and how can she fix it? How can she fix it when the cold barrel of a silver-plated pistol is pressed to the side of her head? How indeed, when the 6mm sleek black handgun she's holding is pointed directly at the heart of her once best friend?

How, when that friend is Karma?

Hair the color of fire moves gently in the breeze. Her chest is painfully tight. It has nothing to do with the corset she's wearing, or the form-fitting black dress, or the four-inch stiletto heels. It's the look in his eyes, the betrayed, agonized, but relieved glint. Gone is that mischievous shine. He's all disappointed acceptance now. Her finger twitches over the trigger and he tenses. He cocks his head to one side. A small smile graces his features.

"Hi, Nagisa." he says quietly. "It's been a long time." Evidently, he'd mellowed a bit since the last time she saw him, a couple years ago at the Class 3-E reunion. She tells herself she's twenty-two now. She can't afford to be distracted by him.

She swallows around the lump in her throat, fighting back tears, and manages a smile of her own. It's unbelievably fake. She knows he can see it. "Hi, Karma-kun. It has. It's good to see you." He lets out a dry laugh. "Remember that fight we had over whether or not to save Korosensei? I wonder if our past selves would still have fought each other if they could see us now."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He takes the gun away from her head and she lowers hers as well. She unloads it, fits it back in its hidden compartment in her purse. The tension in the air is so thick she could cut it with a knife. She rakes her eyes up and down his figure, and she can feel his gaze on her doing the same. He looks good, if not a bit tired. There are dark circles under his mercury eyes. His hair is a gorgeous crimson mess. He's wearing a suit this time, with a tight black blazer and tie. He's still as handsome as ever.

In comparison, she's still short. Her hair is still a sheet of shoulder-length sky blue. Her eyes are still the same. They've both hardly changed at all. 

For a while, she stands there, on the balcony of the mansion on his enormous estate, a party raging on underneath them. Violet lights roam the open patio, and crowds of people scream, dance, and grind against strangers. She wonders for a brief moment if Karma has a girlfriend, then clears the thought from her head. She cannot afford to dwell on what might have been. She is here to kill someone, an important American-Japanese diplomat who came to Karma's twenty-second birthday party. Tachibana Sora. He's downstairs, alone in the bathroom. He'll only be there for another two and a half minutes. She needs to get there, and now, otherwise her cover will be blown, her mission failed, her reputation ruined. She turns and makes a break for it, ignoring Karma's startled shout. He chases after her, but she is faster, more agile, and she does a breathtaking backflip off the balcony and keeps close to the wall, hidden in the shadows of the dimly-lit hallways. Her partner's voice rings in her ear, instructing her to turn left. She catches a glimpse of Tachibana's orange hair, pulls out her gun, takes careful aim, and fires. He crumples to the ground, a puddle of red spreading under his head. Karma is catching up. She can hear his footsteps.

"Shit!"

He rounds the corner just as she jumps out the window and sticks the landing, somersaulting onto her feet and swinging a leg over her escape motorcycle. The engine roars, and three gunshots ring out. Her tires immediately deflate. She curses under her breath, pushes the bike to one side, and vaults over the corner of the house, avoiding Karma's deadly bullets. The partygoers have stopped, watching with wide and fearful eyes as the blue-haired girl's eyes tinge teal with bright, bright bloodlust. She turns her frightening gaze on the sunrise-colored pupils of her best friend. He freezes. 

She turns the gun away and pulls the trigger.

Blood splatters the tile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter this time, at least compared to the other ones.
> 
> ALSO! If you didn't understand the difference between the summary and the actual part of the story (the summary says that the target is Karma, but the text says that it's Tachibana Sora), it's because Nagisa's original goal was to kill both Karma and Tachibana, but couldn't bring herself to do it at first, on the balcony. I'll let you figure out who she shot at the end, though. :DDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad! I actually wrote this in the middle of HSS class (humanities and social sciences) so I didn't hear a single thing...  
> AND the test is next week...  
> wElL i'D bEtTeR sTuDy KaRmA-sTyLe  
> Kay guys see ya!


End file.
